Admitting
by VirtualxSimplicity
Summary: Oneshot: No matter how crazy, ridiculous, or simply bizarre she thought it was...Yamanaka Ino didn't seem to mind the silly idea at all. ShikamaruIno


_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto._

_Since I have pretty much written a separate fanfic one-shot for about all the general pairings (for me), I have decided to do an Ino/Shikamaru one-shot just to make it fair._

_Enjoy!_

**.:VxS:.**

"You're going to get married to him someday, Ino," Sakura playfully jested as she leaned over the wooden counter, "I just know it." Propping her elbows on the hardened surface, she settled her chin against her clasped hands as she looked expectantly at the busily working blond haired manager.

Hair clipped in a lax bun, a frustrated Ino glanced up from her checkbook at her, at the moment, too preppy, pink haired friend. Rolling her cerulean eyes, she gave a mock reply. "Right." Returning her attention to the lined number filled pad in hand, she wished her working hours at the flower shop were just a little bit shorter during the summer.

Sakura laughed as she flipped her long pink tresses over her shoulder. Glancing around the barren shop in search for eavesdroppers hastily, she smiled playfully. "It's true, didn't you know?"

Ino snorted in acknowledgement that she was still somewhat listening and once again tried to focus on the numbers that did not quite seem to be adding up for the past hour or so. Curling her fingers inward making a loose fist, she gave a sigh and a soft mutter in return. "Oh? I guess everyone knows besides us then."

Sakura grinned widely. "You can't deny it."

"I won't," Ino said offhandedly as she tucked a straying strand behind her ear, "because there is absolutely nothing to deny." Still not glancing up from the figures she was trying to total, she tapped her pencil on the surface in annoyance. _Maybe she should just ask Sakura for help…_

"Just admit it," Sakura prodded, "you like him." Training her sea green gaze at the still frustrated Ino in a scrutinizing manner, Sakura smiled innocently at Ino's cross glare.

_Or not_. Rubbing her temples to ease the seemingly endless pounding in her brain, Ino sighed again. "Well, of course I do, he's a good friend."

At Ino's way to over-used phrase, Sakura violently shook her head causing bright pink to flail wildly. Pounding her fists on the flower shop counter, she stopped shaking her head and narrowed her gaze. "No, no, no, you know what I mean!"

"I know," Ino replied quietly, a small smile on her face in amusement. If _she_ was getting frustrated, mind as well make Sakura feel it too was Ino's philosophy at the moment. The phrase 'misery loves company' definitely had some truth in it, she mused inwardly.

Sakura blinked. "So?"

Ino's lips thinned as she gave a slight grimace hoping Sakura would just let her be. "Well, I don't know," Ino answered truthfully. Knowing that answer would not be enough to satisfy Sakura's prying in her non-existent love life, Ino returned to her balance book with outward interest.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at her friend's antics, her face tilting forward in confusion. "You don't know?"

"Yeah," Ino replied casually as she glanced at her friends scrutinizing gaze meekly, "I'm just not looking for a relationship right now."

Sakura tilted her head causing pink locks to fall forward. "Not looking for a relationship?"

Ino rolled her eyes at Sakura's newly found parrot-talking skills. "Yeah."

Shaking her head, Sakura nearly felt like shouting in exasperation. "But you are _twenty-four_ years old!"

Ino gave Sakura an offended glance as she stifled a shrug. What was so wrong with being twenty-four and unmarried? Twenty-four was _so_ young to be married, wasn't it? She had only _lived_ for twenty-four years of her entire life and had many more years to go! But instead of spreading her philosophies and getting into an argument, Ino settled with a muttered, "So?"

"That means you have to get married," Sakura replied matter-of-factly. Resting her chin in the palm of her hands, elbows propped, she added as an afterthought, "And soon."

Ino raised an eyebrow in question. "Why soon?"

"Because," Sakura said, growing slightly agitated, "you are at the peak of your life, and you are getting _old_."

Inwardly offended, Ino gave an outward indifferent shrug in response. "So?"

"But what about _him_? What about Shikamaru?" Sakura asked desperately, her eyes trained so intently on Ino's that she swallowed slowly before answering.

"What _about _him?" Goodness, she felt as if she was being studied underneath a magnifier being shown beneath the hot burning sun's rays. All right, perhaps she was being a bit over-dramatic, but Sakura was definitely persistent. This was not good.

"What happens if he likes someone else?" Sakura pressed.

Ino paused for a moment, then resumed her almost forgotten calculating. "Well, then that's his decision. He can like anyone he wants to."

Sakura gave her a knowing look. "Right."

"Right," Ino echoed, shrugging her shoulders. Now it felt like they were fifteen again and talking about their newfound crushes. Jealousy was always a major issue during those years.

Giving Ino a mischievous glance, Sakura smiled. "Well, you know, you and Shikamaru are close friends, right?"

"Right," Ino said again, somewhat wary. Sakura was being conniving and secretive. Both of those, Ino learned, were not a good combination of any of her victim's. She needed to be careful.

"Best friends?" Sakura asked brightly.

"I suppose," Ino trailed off, still wondering at what she was trying to get at.

"Best friends make best lovers," Sakura quoted proudly as she grinned.

Ino almost choked at Sakura's subtle suggestion. Masking her features, Ino raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"Well, that just means you guys are perfect for each other!" Sakura declared.

"Um, no," Ino said, shaking her head, "it just means we are good friends." Couldn't Sakura take the hint? Her and Shikamaru were just _friends_.

"_Best _friends," Sakura emphasized.

"Fine," Ino said indifferently. As an afterthought, Ino mocked, "'_Best friends'_."

Sakura smiled complacently as if she proved her point. "Good."

"Aren't you supposed to get jealous?" Ino sarcastically muttered as she wrote down a calculated total.

Sakura laughed. "No, of course not. You aren't my best friend either. _Sasuke Uchiha_, my husband, is."

"Oh, I'm so hurt," Ino mumbled sarcastically as she avidly studied the book for miscalculations, "now I _definitely_ have to go find a husband to get even."

"Exactly," Sakura said smugly.

"Uh, no," Ino said in one fluid statement.

"Alright love," Sakura said ironically as she sashayed towards the door in amusement, "just think about it."

Ino shrugged and smiled a faint smile as she heard the little bell chime as Sakura left. She really didn't have time to think about those sorts of things. And besides, Shikamaru and her? What a…crazy idea.

**.:VxS:.**

"Ino," Naruto said, a serious look portraying his usual care-free face, "do you like anyone?"

"And how would this be any of your business?" Ino asked absentmindedly as she rung up the price of the lovely bouquet of roses he had just bought. For their _two-year_ anniversary he emphasized and commented cheerfully when he first barged in, his ice blue eyes twinkling.

Naruto scratched the back of his head indicating slight frustration, "Aw come on, Ino. We're friends, why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know," Ino said, somewhat playfully, "that's a pretty personal question." Arranging the fresh red dozen roses with baby fern leaves and baby breath with careful skill, Ino smiled faintly. Who would have thought that 'Konoha's-number-one-hyperactive-knuckle-headed-ninja' would be one of the first to be married within their teen gennin group?

"Well?" he asked after a slight pause, "Do you?" Giving her a sideways glance, he gave a slight frown. Although Ino knew he was curious, he would not push.

Ino shrugged nonchalantly as she grabbed a rubber-band and wound it several times around the stems of the bunch. "Perhaps."

At her answer, Naruto's eyes reclaimed their playful twinkle. "Then maybe you should ask that guy out and start dating."

Ino laughed at Naruto's blunt remark. "Whatever for?" Somewhat surprised at Naruto's sudden interest in her romantic life, she shook her head. Was Sakura responsible for this? Heaven knows that once she had some sort of idea in her head, she would not stop until her goal was accomplished. Well, that and the fact that Sakura and Naruto were still close friends and often met with each other on the street and the like, but that was not the point. Sakura was sending _spies_.

Naruto grinned in response. "Well, you know. I think you should get married."

Ino's eyebrow raised slightly as she finished the bouquet wrapping. Yes, definitely spies. "Oh?"

Naruto nodded his head making blond hair shift repeatedly forward to back. "Yeah."

"That'll be $20.90."

"Come on Ino, don't avoid the subject," Naruto nearly whined, taking the bouquet gently from Ino's outstretched hand.

"I'm not," Ino replied offhandedly, "It's just that I'm not, you know, not very interested in settling down yet."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

A slight pause. "What about Shikamaru?"

Giving Naruto a guarded glance, Ino's eyebrow quirked. "What about him?"

Naruto gave Ino a perplexed look as he took out a couple bills. "You're still not with him?"

"Who said we were?" Ino demanded. It was probably Sakura who told him, she thought, slightly clenching her fists in annoyance. She just never gave up, did she.

"No one," Naruto answered meekly.

"It must have been Sakura," Ino said, glaring pointedly at the door leading outside, as if sensing she would come through those doors at any moment. Taking the bills from Naruto's slim fingers, she punched in the numbers of the cashier to collect change.

"You do know she's only looking out for you," Naruto said quietly, giving her a slight reprimanding look. Stretching his palm towards her, Ino nearly slammed the bills into his hand and dropped the clinking change in his cupped hand.

"I don't need anyone to look out for me or my love life!" Ino protested. Really! She didn't! She was fully capable of finding a husband…just not now.

"I don't know about that," Naruto answered. Giving her a wary look, he stuffed the change into his wallet. "I think you and Shikamaru would make a good match."

"So it _was_ Sakura!" Ino exclaimed, slamming her palm on the counter in annoyance. Pushing a stray strand of blond hair behind her ear, she sighed.

"No one needed to say anything," Naruto said, giving her small smile, "it's so obvious."

Ino paled slightly. If the usual oblivious boy, now man, of Konoha had seen something she didn't, something must be wrong.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Ino said feigning ignorance after a moment. "Bag?"

"No thanks and I think you do," Naruto replied. Shifting nervously at the enveloping silence since Ino hadn't answered, he began backing towards the door, flowers in hand. "Well, have to get these to my wife before they wilt," he said cheerfully, "it was nice talking to you."

"Bye," Ino muttered as she watched him turn and leave, "and say hi to Hinata for me."

Naruto gave a back glance and smile as he waved, "Sure will. See ya!"

The bell above the door rang with a resounding noise before once again falling into a compatible silence.

Watching as Naruto's platinum blond hair faded from sight, Ino sighed and shook her head, a small smile on her lips. Her and Shikamaru? What a…ridiculous idea.

**.:VxS:.**

Closing up her shop early, Ino stepped out onto the dusty street. Turning and jingling the door to make sure it was securely locked, she smiled in relief. Her day was over. Staring at the fading dusk that sent arrays of colorful lights spilling across the sky, Ino sighed faintly. It was such a calm evening.

Walking through the streets in a casual manner, and wondering why _she_, the manager, did not end her hours earlier, Ino stopped by several stands to either look in interest or buy. Sniffing the scents of frying food from nearby booths and houses, Ino's stomach slightly growled. She, herself needed to get home.

Stopping only to admire the display of an exquisite looking jewelry store, she was surprised as she heard the store owner's voice beside her.

"Oh? Are you looking for a ring, Miss? An engagement ring perhaps?"

Looking up at the shop owner's smiling face and knowing eyes, Ino's face flushed a slight pink. "Um, no. Just looking." Business must have been slow if the owner was talking to her outside of the shop, Ino thought silently. But then again, the regular store closing hours were usually around the evening.

"Are you sure?" she asked gently. Wisps of gray and white hair framed her delicate face and pointed chin, her wide ice-blue eyes twinkling.

Ino nodded. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Why isn't your boyfriend here to help you pick one out?" she inquired innocently. Freezing at the older woman's rather flippant question, Ino gave her a slight quizzical look.

"I don't have one," she told her. Ino looked towards the rings once more in slight awkwardness. Was it against the law to be single at her age?

The shop owner looked confused, the wrinkles around her mouth creasing downwards. "Oh? And what about that handsome young man that you often walk with?"

Ino looked towards her in confusion trying to recall any specific men she often walked with. "Who?"

"That young man, oh, what is his name? Surely, he looks so familiar!" the woman cried out, hands flailing in gesture.

Who could she be…

The shop owner's eyes widened in remembrance. "Oh, the lazy genius, yes, I think that is what many call him."

Oh.

"Shikamaru?" Ino asked, a blanch expression on her face. "Nara, Shikamaru?"

The woman sighed in relief, her expression much calmer than before. "Oh yes, that is the boy's name," then she added as an afterthought, "although, perhaps he is not a boy anymore!"

Ino meekly shrugged. "Oh, I suppose not."

"Ah, so where is he?" she asked.

Ino smiled a small smile, "We are not a couple."

"You aren't?"

"No," Ino affirmed.

"And why not?" she demanded playfully, looking pointedly at Ino.

"We aren't like that," Ino said calmly, wondering whether she should leave or not. This could get messy…perhaps she should have told her that Shikamaru was just too lazy to come with her to look for one.

"Ah," the old woman crooned, giving a faint sigh, "denial."

Ino's eyebrow ticked slightly. "I am not in denial." Somehow, she couldn't believe that she was arguing about whether or not she was in love with Shikamaru with this old lady!

"You just need to admit it, darling," she replied in an all-knowing voice.

Admit it?

"Admit it?" Ino asked, somewhat confused. "But there is nothing to admit!"

"Now now darling, I am standing three feet away, no need to yell."

Ino grimaced meekly. "Sorry."

"Never mind darling," the old shop owner said, "now on to your denial."

"There is _no denial_," Ino almost hissed, but somehow managed to stay calm.

The lady nodded in understanding, "You two must be good friends then."

Ino hesitated slightly before answering honestly. "Best friends."

Eyes twinkling in mirth, her wrinkles creased upward. "Oh?"

"Yes," Ino said, wondering whether she should have said that or not. Seeing as that she had most likely furthered the old woman's goading with more ammunition, she sighed. She probably shouldn't have said anything at all.

"Did you know," the woman asked, a small smile on her lips, "that best friends make the best lovers?"

Ino feigned innocence. "Why no, I did not."

The woman gave a 'tsk' in reply, "Well young lady, they do."

"That's nice," Ino said faintly, almost in disbelief that she heard the same quote in one day.

"So you best go get him," she continued, moving her wrinkled hands in a pounding gesture.

"But we are just friends," Ino said, trying to get the point across. She didn't want to cause a scene and she definitely didn't want to give this lady a heart attack. But really, this was getting simply…ridiculous.

"For now?" the old woman inquired.

Ino shook her head and gave a faint smile. "For now," Ino repeated, somewhat hoping to leave the presence of the domineering old woman.

"Ah," the shopkeeper nodded, her eyes glinting, "for now." A faint knowing smirk was settled on the old woman's face, seemingly indicating that she was right and Ino was wrong in this matter of undecided love.

Ino gave a small smile as she turned to leave. Wedding rings? With Shikamaru? How…bizarre.

**.:VxS:.**

"It would be nice," Tenten said, looking at Ino with a faint glint of mischief in her eyes. In the corner of a quaint tea shop during the mid-afternoon, the blue-eyed blond found herself being propositioned in a most direct fashion. From the weapons mistress no less.

"True," Ino agreed nodding, albeit reluctant.

"So?" Tenten asked, bringing her hands under the crook of her neck, resting her chin gently.

Ino paused, deliberately mulling over the idea that Tenten had suddenly proposed to her slowly. Looking warily throughout the enclosed area, Ino hoped no one was catching wind of what was being said. Things could get messy.

"But people will talk," Ino warned, shaking her head.

Tenten gave Ino a pleading gaze. "Please, Ino? It would be nice."

"Nice," Ino agreed, "but inconvenient."

"How so?" Tenten protested.

"_Three_ people already thought we were together! Don't you think this will definitely spark rumors?"

A slight pause. "…you guys aren't?"

Ino gave an exasperated sigh. "No, Tenten, me and Shikamaru are _not_ _together_," she said, emphasizing the last two words.

Tenten gave her a look of doubt as she placed her cup back gently on the table. "Really?"

"Yes," Ino said, nodding her head in confirmation.

Tenten sighed softly, "Oh, that's too bad."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Sorry Tenten."

"No, no," Tenten lazily breathed, "but don't you think it would have been nice, Neji?"

Hearing his name, Neji turned his distant expression towards Tenten with a slight nod. "Hn."

Sighing once again, Tenten rolled her eyes. "Were you listening?"

"No."

Giving Neji a patient look, Tenten tilted her head slightly. "Well, at least you are honest," then she smiled, "I said, don't you think it would be nice if Ino and Shikamaru walked down the aisle together?"

At her question, Neji gave Tenten a slightly confused look. "They are getting married?"

Ino cringed slightly and Tenten laughed at his reply. Giving the blue-eyed blond a knowing look, the weapons mistress smiled patiently once more towards her fiancé.

"No," Ino said, giving Neji a glare, "we are not."

"Then why would you 'walk down the aisle together'?" Neji asked, outwardly appearing interested.

"She meant--"

"I meant," Tenten said, interrupting Ino, "that they walk down the aisle together at _our_ wedding."

Neji blinked. "Oh. Fine."

Ino's eyebrow quirked slightly. "Fine? I object!"

"You aren't getting married," Tenten said offhandedly, giving Ino a small wave with the flick of her wrists, "you guys are just…walking down together."

"Exactly."

"What?" Neji asked, somewhat confused.

"_Walking down the aisle_…together," Ino said slowly, as if they didn't understand.

"Ino," Neji frowned, "there is nothing wrong with walking down the aisle _together_."

Tenten nodded rapidly, evidently agreeing. "He is right, Ino. And why do you seem so offended by it anyway? It's not like you care, right?" Casting her a smug glance in question, Ino returned it with narrowed eyes.

"No, of course not," she sniffed disdainfully, "it's just that this whole week, numerous friends and even people I don't know have been asking whether or not we are a couple!"

Neji raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"Think about it," Ino said, a slight frown on her face, "Naruto and Hinata will be together and so will Sasuke and Sakura! Two couples!

Neji sighed in return, his tone monotonous. "Oh well."

Ino's eyes narrowed at the Hyuuga prodigy. Fiancé to Tenten or not, this man was still seriously moody and a serious jerk. _What did she see in this guy?_

As far as she could tell, he was a stuck up, snobby ice box that hardly showed any sort of emotions or displays of affection. He seemingly rarely talked, didn't seem to care for others and _obviously_ thought himself superior to anyone and everyone else. What did it matter if he was a Hyuuga prodigy, had an exceptional bloodline and equally handsome good looks?

"Now Ino," Tenten said quickly before Ino could retaliate, "would you seriously miss being a part of my wedding court because of some silly rumors?"

At this, Ino hesitated. It was really the oldest trick in the book to make someone change his or her mind--make the person feel guilty.

"_And_," Tenten continued when she did not reply, "with rumors that aren't even true?" Dark eyes looking pointedly towards cerulean blue, she raised her eyebrow seemingly daring her to object. "You were never one to listen to gossip anyway."

Ino felt Neji's pale orbs studying her, his eyes slightly narrowed. "Well…I…fine, I'll do it," Ino finished lamely. Seeing a slight frown forming on Neji's face at her reluctance, she quickly added a, "And thank you Tenten, I'll be happy to do it." Watching amused as Tenten squealed in delight and started telling her soon-to-be husband about the bridesmaids gowns and plans, Ino noticed the Hyuuga prodigy give his fiancé a subtle smile at her happiness before turning back towards his cold tea.

The blond grinned. _Oh, that's why_.

The preparation for the wedding was long and lavishly expensive--but then again, what else would you expect for a Hyuuga affair? It was an indoor wedding held in the Hyuuga Main Branch estate with the floors to the ceilings covered in white roses, orchids and many other sweet smelling flowers that you could imagine.

"Oh goodness, I feel a headache coming on," the blond bridesmaid groaned. Ino rubbed her temples, the fumes from all the vegetation finally getting to her. Turning towards the other ladies still getting dressed and applying finishing touches, the bride looked towards her apologetic.

"Sorry, Ino, I told Neji that they ordered too much flowers."

Ino nodded absentmindedly, "Well if I pass out, I shall surely blame your husband."

Tenten flushed as the other girls giggled. "As long as you don't sue," she replied lazily, giving her maids a look of disdain as they continued to fiddle with her dress. "That's enough," Tenten said, jumping off the higher platform, "my dress if fine."

"B-but our Lady," they murmured, "it must be perfect." Stepping forward once more resolutely, they timidly reached their hands holding the pins, measures and single beads towards the bride.

The brunette smiled as she brushed past out of their reach. "But it _is_ perfect, isn't it ladies?" Turning towards her wedding court, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino nodded giving their comments of approval on cue. The dress was long and dainty, yet provide much movement for the weapons mistress. The detail and cloth was expensive and intricate enough for the satisfaction of the Hyuuga clan, yet still simple and tomboyish for her liking. Ushering the maids out of their private dressing room, the four girls looked at each other and laughed.

"I'm so happy!" Tenten declared, liquid forming in her eyes, "I have been waiting for this moment for a long time." As the three other girls' laughter subsided, they looked amongst each other with a mischievous light in their eyes.

"Oh?" Ino said, her tone sly, "To finally have the Hyuuga prodigy to yourself?" Tenten's mouth opened to comment, but Sakura beat her to it.

"To have," Sakura picked up, her voice airy, "and to hold, and to not forget the wild, thumping se--"

"Sakura!" Tenten interrupted loudly, her face flushed.

"Oh fine," she said teasingly, "but it's true! Your getting _married_ Tenten, what do you think married people do?"

"They…" Tenten trailed off, her face turning crimson red, "talk?" Hearing the laughter of two of her bridesmaids, brown eyes glanced towards Hinata, inwardly hoping to get her out of this embarrassing situation.

She gave a meek shrug in return, not wishing to impart her wisdom on the subject.

Tenten blushed. "Now now ladies, he is a _very_ handsome man, I shall not doubt that."

Sakura nodded, plopping herself on a nearby couch. "Can't doubt that!"

Ino laughed, but also agreed. "It's true Tenten, you got yourself one fine specimen of a man," she said frankly, flashing the obviously flustered bride a smile.

"But what about y-you, Ino?" Hinata asked from her position on a cushioned stool, her head tilting slightly. "Any m-man you are interested in?"

Hearing the seemingly innocent question, Ino froze. Trust the shy ones to bring out the big guns.

"Well, um," she started, her mind replaying scenes of one man in particular, "you see…" then she trailed off. With Ino's pause, Tenten and Sakura both leaned forward waiting expectantly for an answer. Seeing their sly faces, Ino shook her head, blond curls swaying side to side. There was absolutely _no way_ she could actually tell them that they got inside her head! Lifting her head to glare at the bride and bridesmaid that were smirking at her, Ino glared sulkily. "I don't like--"

Her sentence was interrupted by a sharp knock and a voice telling them to be ready and in position in five minutes.

"Well," Tenten said, her eyes once again forming tears of happiness, "we should go and get you gals partnered up with your husbands and 'escort'." With this said, she shot a sly look towards her blond bridesmaid.

Ino just rolled her eyes lightheartedly at Tenten's sly, subtle hints.

"Now now Tenten," Sakura said as she saw the liquid in the bride's eyes, "don't undo all the hard work those women had to go through!"

Tenten just laughed.

"Th-there they are," Hinata said softly, looking towards their three escorts standing outside huge, thick oak doors. Walking past the other girls, the dark haired woman smiled at her cheerful husband and took her place beside him in the line. They were first.

Sakura followed Hinata's example as she first caught sight of her handsomely dressed Sasuke. Muttering the usual "oh Sasuke!", she walked to his side and looped her arms through his. Tiptoeing somewhat in her already high heels, she gave him a swift kiss. Glancing over his shoulder as she did this, her light gaze crossed clear blue eyes. She looked pointedly towards the last escort.

Although Sakura seemed to be making the motion for them, Shikamaru and her, to speak, Ino choose not to until the orchestra began playing their music and the heavy doors swung slowly open.

"You have no idea how stressful this month has been," Ino said somewhat sulkily towards the tall, nicely muscled man beside her, "and it's all because of you."

"Oh?" he replied casually, his tone obviously excreting amusement much to her annoyance, "And how may that be?"

"Well for one," she began, a small smile lighting her face, "I have been receiving remarks about us on how we will _obviously_ get together. Second, spies are trying to meddle in my love affairs," at this comment, her counterpart's eyebrow rose, "and third, I am evidently in denial about needing to buy wedding rings for me and my 'lazy boyfriend'."

"Wedding rings?" the dark haired man asked, his tone implying what he thought. "Troublesome."

"Right," Ino said, shaking her head, "Don't you think it's--"

"Crazy?" Shikamaru finished.

"Right," Ino agreed, "and isn't it--"

"Ridiculous?" Shikamaru answered, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Yes!" Ino exclaimed, "it's just so--"

"Bizarre?" Shikamaru suggested.

"Isn't it!" Ino asked demandingly.

Shikamaru gave a lazy sigh, "Yes, it quite is."

Ino gave a slight smile as she turned towards Shikamaru in his smart looking suite, his hair tied in a lower ponytail. Slowly, Ino straightened her dress accordingly, flattening the invisible wrinkles. Holding up her arm and placing it gently through his, she smiled.

As they were signaled to begin walking, both walked forward through the heavy oak doors. As they began their walk through the aisle, Shikamaru's and Ino's elbows looped snugly, murmurs and gasps flooded the entire room. Knowing looks and smiles were directed towards Ino with a quick hopeful side-glance towards Shikamaru. Those, of course, did not go unnoticed by the two it was directed at.

Slow, small concentrated steps were taken leisurely--both acting seemingly unaware of the sudden attention that they were both getting. Left, right, left, right, and the march continued on until the end of the aisle, both of them separating to their respective sides. Looking down the flower covered lane as the bride came in and the final stanza of 'Here Comes the Bride' played , Ino gave a small smile.

Because really, Ino thought faintly, her and Shikamaru? What an odd and strange idea indeed! And somehow…Ino didn't seem to mind that silly idea at all.

**.:End:.**

**VxS**

For all of you who are wondering why I put the **.:VxS:.**'s instead of lines like I usually do, it is because the ruler line isn't working. So...I just put that so you guys would understand it's a different scene. (If you weren't wondering, well, just ignore this piece of useless information.)

I hope all you Ino/Shikamaru fans out there liked it! It's longer than my usual 1000-2000 words or so one-shotters.


End file.
